hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Container
Container is an interactable object in HITMAN™. Its primary use is to hide bodies but Agent 47 can also use it to hide himself. The container works the same way as a closet. There are various types of containers such as wooden boxes or freezers. Like any other body container, you can fit two bodies inside a single container. Types * Acid container * Ether container * Freezer * Wooden box Acid container.png|Acid container Ether container.png|Ether container Locations Yacht :See also: Closet#Yacht In the prologues Guided Training and Freeform Training you can find a freezer container inside the yacht's kitchen on Deck 01. Locmap Container-1.png|Level 1 The Final Test :See also: Closet#The_Final_Test In the prologue mission The Final Test there are a total of 11 containers compared to only 2 closets. On level 0 you can find five out of six on the outside of the building. There are two near the west side entrance and another two near the east side entrance. There is also one close to the building's north west entrance. The furthest south one by the west side entrance can be used to hide the Airfield Security guard standing just outside the gate entrance. Be careful of the Soviet Soldier walking back and forth here. The furthest north one by the east side entrance can be used to hide the Soviet Soldier who will react if you use the Generator here. The only one on the inside of the building is located in the room to the south of the most north west room and can be used specifically to hide the body of an Airplane Mechanic who stays in the room. On level 1 there is a container inside the bathroom belonging to Jasper Knight's office which is located in the most north west corner of the floor. There is another one along the south wall of the room leading into Knight's office. The third one on this floor is located on the outside terrace close to the only door leading inside. There are also two containers on the level 2 terrace, one in the north west corner and one in the south east corner. Locmaptft Container.png|Level 0 Locmaptft Container-1.png|Level 1 Locmaptft Container-2.png|Level 2 The Showstopper :See also: Closet#The_Showstopper Inside the basement, there are a total of 6 containers. One is located in the eastern corridor. Two of them are located inside the rooms with a north western and south western basement exit. One is located in the most western room, the space between the basement kitchen and the northern corridor. There is also one just outside the security room's west door. Another can be found in the storage area, in the room to the west of the lunch room. On level 1 there are 10 containers on the outside of Palais de Walewska and 5 inside it. Most of the inside containers are located near the dressing area on the south side of the palace. All three containers on level 2 are located within the middle corridors which overlooks the catwalk down bellow. All seven containers on level 3 are located inside the attic area, allowing many chances to hide the bodies of the security personnel roaming the area. Locmaptss Container.png|Level 0 Locmaptss Container-1.png|Level 1 Locmaptss Container-2.png|Level 2 Locmaptss Container-3.png|Level 3 See also * Body container * Closet Category:Gameplay